The present invention generally relates to a device for alleviating erectile dysfunction, and more particularly relates to a device that may concurrently and separately encircles the scrotum, testicles, and penis of a user to help alleviate any reduced penile erection firmness.
Erectile dysfunction is a sexual dysfunction typically characterized by an inability to develop or maintain a penile erection. Erectile dysfunction may be caused by many reasons including ageing. Due to the graying of the population here in the United States as well as many other countries, erectile dysfunction as caused by ageing may become a growing health problem.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for alleviating erectile dysfunction.